The present invention relates to apparatus for driving the spinning elements of a ring spinning open end spinning machine or the twisting element of a twisting machine, and in particular, to the construction of a motor integral with the element for rotating the element.
The spinning or twisting element currently comprises a spinning twisting spindle or a spinning rotor mounted centrally at the end of a supporting shaft which is itself journaled in spaced bearings and has a drive pulley at its rear end connected by belt means to a motor which drives the element, as well all of the other spinning elements in the system. This kind of drive system works satisfactorily on right spring and twisting machines up to 80,000 mph. At higher speeds which are requested nowadays, the losses in the belt drive system increase to an uneconomic extent. The noise of the machines gets intolerably high.
Some time ago German Patent Publication DE OS-26 44 749 proposed that each individual spinning or twisting element be driven by a single asynchronous motor, the shaft of the spinning or twisting element being the core of the rotor of the motor. In practical use, however, this proposal was doomed from the beginning to failure and has not been adopted, because of the low efficiency, and the long run up time inherent in conventional asynchronous motors and the difficulty in synchronizing the several spinning sites in which said motors are employed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spinning or twisting element having an integral asynchronous motor, which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and which permits the use of such individual motor drives for the spinning or twisting elements so as to produce the obvious advantages of simplicity, individual control and individual operation of the several elements.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a driving motor for individual spinning or twisting elements having relatively small power (within the range of 20 to 200 watts), at a frequency range of 200 to 2,000 Hz.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a motor having an optimum efficiency, capable of a quick run up to nominal frequency as well as being capable of fulfilling the requirement of relative synchronization.
The foregoing advantages, together with other advantages and objects will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.